Observations and Appreciation
by EdwardFish
Summary: AU Fluffy cinnamon coffee cake, have a slice of life. Just tell me what you think please


Hell_oooo!_ This is my first fanfic =O I apologize for any grammar, spelling, punctuation, or any other mistakes that might bother you. Feel free to inform me of those mistakes, I'm always looking for ways to improve my work, so criticism is welcome! This is an AU fic.

Pairing: Yuuram/Wolfyuu

Disclaimer: I do not own "Kyo Kara Maoh!"

Okay, start reading!

~ Ed

* * *

><p>"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"<p>

~_ unknown_

* * *

><p>She was cute. Layered, jet hair fell just above her shoulders, the ends curled outwards making a charming flip that bounced and swayed when she walked. Straight and symmetrical bangs were cut a little above the brow, making clear bright, half-moon shaped eyes, the iris a milk chocolate hue. Plump little lips were glossed and curved into a small smile, complementing a rosy blush that stained a tan and round face.<p>

Her name was Hikaru Matsuoka, Yuuri recognized her from school. She seemed like a nice girl, giving off a sweet demeanor. Always polite to everyone, popular, smart, diligent in class..

The ideal '_girlfriend material _'.

With just a few innocent observations, it was rather easy to come up with that conclusion.

From his spot behind the cashier desk, Yuuri had a decent view of the girl. She was sitting at the far side of the cafe'; a booth by a window. There where some other girls with her, all from the same high school, all giggling over something unintelligible.

It was then that Hikaru stopped laughing. Her eyes widen slightly and her mouth formed a little "o", as if in sudden realization. She turned her head slowly, gaze landing on Yuuri.

Yuuri in the mean time held a dazed expression, like when you are spacing out. His eyes were half-lidded, droopy, and glazed over. His cheek was leaning heavily into the heel of his palm. Now Yuuri has been known for being kind of 'slow on the uptake' (not that he was _dumb_ or anything, just painfully oblivious) so it took him a moment to register that he had been caught _'observing'. _

Hikaru gave him a soft smile, content eyes danced with amusement. She giggled at the black haired boy's reaction, as his eyes open in awareness and a blush crept across his face. He let out an awkward laugh while rubbing the back of his neck, following through with his signature goofiness.

A sudden breeze sent shivers running down Yuuri's spine.

_Dread_ overwhelmed the teenager as a blonde, uniformed, foreigner brushed past him. Breaking out in a cold sweat, he tried to speak but his throat went dry. Anxiety choked him, like trying to breath on top of a mountain in the middle of a snowstorm. The violent, thrashing, _icy_ winds consume the air, making such a simple task almost impossible.

So you see, this was more then just a passing breeze. It was an _thunderstorm _in disguise!

He took long strides towards Hikaru and her friends. With a tray in hand and a dazzling smile, the wolf stealthy pounced and barred his fangs in his oblivious pray. Presenting them with low-fat, white chocolate, caramel frappuccinos with extra whip cream and caramel drizzle.

_Oh, the horror!_

...

_..._

_..."You're coffee."..._

_..._

_...Huh. _For a wolf/thunderstorm, those words sounded uncharacteristically _sweet._

But Yuuri knew better.

After four years of living with the temperamental bishounen, _hell yeah, _he knew better.

If there was only one thing Yuuri learned from those four years of Wolfram_-ness_, it was that more then often times, things are not what they first appear to be.

He wasn't going to lie to himself, there was a slight _twinge_ of bitterness within him as he watched the girls and other random customers gawk at his roommate. But he also pitied the poor fools that haven't fully experienced Wolfram, and weren't able to sense the _boiling anger _behind his _sparkly_ appearance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK~<em>**

_Vacation was over, __but the air was still crisp with the heat of summer. It was almost un__bearably hot outside, and Yuuri couldn't wait to find his room just so he could e__scape this insufferable temperature. It was getting harder and harder to carry not only himself up winding stairs, but also a backpack and two other suitcases with him. _

_Though the architecture was admittedly magnificent and artwork in its own right, it was less then convenient when having to climb said complicated artwork in order to reach a destination. Therefore the importance of appreciating the beauty of the staircase in which someone had put their time and effort into crafting became...well...unimportant. _

_Because it was hot._

_Because Yuuri was tired._

_Because it was inconvenient._

_But this was Yuuri Shibuya. And being the unselfish, sentimental person he was, thought about the countless days the artist(s), and construction workers, and whoever else must have spent into this strange, twisting sculpture. And though he never could really understand art such as this, his heart felt for other people (he couldn't help it) So with that he bid a quick "You're Beautiful!" to the staircase, inanimate though it may be, and continued on his way._

_Just a moment ago he was floating in a sorta dreamy, excited, surreal state of mind. He could hardly believe his luck of scoring an upper class apartment deal at such a low price! Sure, he had to share with a roommate, but it was definitely more than worth it. However treading upon such lengthy stairs made him feel heavy and brought him down from his hyper euphoria. Now Yuuri was at a level of calm contentment._

_Then he was there, standing infront of his new home. The sophomore smiled fondly when he pulled his keys from his pocket. Taking in a deep breath Yuuri unlocked the violet painted door and slid it open. _

* * *

><p>So, what do you think, should I continue? Does anyone care? Review pretty, pretty, <em>PRETTY <em>please!


End file.
